Drunken Disputes
by HinoYashaKitsu
Summary: Bad things happen when shinigami cut loose with the alcohol, fights arouse, people get hurt, and truth's come out. When Ikkaku learns about Fuji Kujaku's true power, he does something to Yumichika that might just end their friendship forever. YumiIkka


This fanfic was inspired by Day Eight's 'Battle of Pride'. Thank you to H.R. who got me to stay up until six the morning x Anyways,

**Summary: **Bad things happen when shinigami cut loose with the alchohal, fights arouse, people get hurt, and truth's come out. When Ikkaku learns about Fuji Kujaku's true power, he does something to Yumichika that might just end their friendship forever. It was only meant to be Ikkaku defending Yumichika but the table's turned and ends up wounded both in body and mind. Will Ikkaku and Yumichika be able to clear this obstacle like they did so many others, or will this be the last fight for the two friends?

**Pairing(s):** Yumichika and Ikkaku [Implied ByakuyaRenji and HisagiHinamori

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Tite Kubo does..

**Rating:** PG-13 [see warnings

**Warning(s):** Contains Cursing, Achohal [duh, tears, and one kiss at the end. Flashback includes blood.

**Length:** 2698!!!

**Author's Note:** Well it certainly is six in the morning and I'm tired... This may become a twoshot I'm not sure...The length of this is 2698.. just the story! That is a record for me xD Reviews are appreciated and... I hope you all enjoy 'Drunken Disputes'!!!

**

* * *

**

**Drunken Disputes**

_By H__inoYashaKitsu_

* * *

"So… Hisagi-kun… you and Momo-chan… _How's it going_?" Ikkaku asked, sipping his sake and peering onto Hisagi's cup as he did so. Hisagi spit up the sake he was drinking and stared at Ikkaku wild-eyed. 

"Madarame! **What the heck**?! I mean--"

"_Sagi-san You sly dog_! I didn't know!!" Matsumoto chimed, sliding into the barstool next to Hisagi.

"It's not true! Ikkaku's _lying_!" Hisagi cried, and turned around to see Toshiro glaring very coldly at him, grip tightening on Hyourinmaru.

"I _swear_ Hitsugaya-taichou!" Hisagi laid his head down and ignored everyone's ranting and everyone's laughing. That is until Yumichika sat next to him.

"Hello Shuuhei-fukutaichou..." Yumichika was apparently not drunk, unlike almost everyone else I the room.

"Oh… Hi Ayasegawa-kun…" Hisagi muttered, and sat up. The eleventh squad member laid a hand on Hisagi's shoulder and asked in a whisper if something was bothering him, he nodded.

"Well ever since I asked Hinamori-chan out everyone's been _colder_ to me…" Yumichika nodded to this and smiled at Hisagi.

"So that's what Ikkaku was _bragging_ about…" Hisagi's fist tightened around the glass, and eventually it gave way breaking into hundreds of tiny shards. Yumichika yelped, for a few shards had stuck in the fifth seat's hand.

"Ayasegawa-kun I'm… I'm _so_ sorry!" Hisagi stood up and people started to gather around, chattering nervously. Ikkaku pushed to the front and saw Yumichika's bloodied hand.

"How dare you—**HOW DARE YOU RUIN YUMI'S HAND**?!"

With this, the fighting began.

The first hit was from Ikkaku, he swung at Hisagi in a rush of anger. Hisagi stumbled backwards, and immediately reached for his zanpakuto, which wasn't there. Pissed, Ikkaku swung at Hisagi again and again, missing about half of the times. Yumichika tried multiple times to break up the fight but the pain in his right hand was unbearable sometimes.

"Ikkaku, Shuuhei please! **Stop**!" Yumichika pleaded, but was once again ignored. He cursed, took a deep breath, and then pushed Hisagi out of the way and onto the ground.

"Yumi! **What the fuck** are ye' doing?!" Ikkaku asked, pulling Yumichika up from on top of Hisagi. Hisagi groaned and tried to stand up, but it felt to him as if he had a concussion.

"Please Ikkaku-kun, **Please stop**!" Yumichika was on the verge of tears now.

"He made your hand like this! Why shouldn't I **beat him senseless**?!" Ikkaku's voice was louder at this point, he gripped Yumichika's wrist and brought it to their face's level.

"**Just Stop**!" Yumichika cried, and he cried hard. The pain, both emotional and physical was overwhelming. Ikkaku's anger shattered much like the glass did, he dropped Yumichika's hand.

"_I...Ikkaku … please…_" Yumichika sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks every second.

"Hisagi! Madarame! Ayasegawa!" Ukitake called out above the fuss, with him was Ise and of course a very drunk Kyouraku.

"You three will report immediately to the captain's hall...or else!" His voice was slightly hoarse but with this, he and Nanao turned and left, with Kyouraku slowly following.

Minutes later, in the dead of night, six people were gathered in the captain's hall, all six were dead-tired.

"Right. Bar fight, drinking, blood. What do you have to say for yourselves gentlemen?!" Ukitake asked with a stern voice, beside him Nanao stood tall and still.

"Ukitake-taichou well… "

"The delinquents fought because Madarame commented on Hisagi's personal life! Yumichika's hand was cut after Hisagi broke a cup out of anger. Ikkaku raged and then started beating the crap out of Hisagi!" Hitsugaya, shorter than everyone by at least six inches, gave this summary quite loudly so everyone could hear. Nanao jotted down a summary of the summary.

"Is this true Ayasegawa?" Ukitake questioned, looking to an exhausted and in-pain Yumichika. Yumichika nodded sheepishly and continues to stare at his feet. Sighing, Ukitake realized that all he could do was done. Knowing this, Ukitake, Nanao, and Toshiro all left.

"**Damn Straight** it's true! Hisagi-san deserved that punch!!" Ikkaku declared, arms folded across his chest stubbornly.

"What?! It wasn't my fault! All I did was break a glass _on accident_, and then Yumichika-san put his hand down _on accident_ in the glass!" Hisagi roared, feet planted firmly on the ground, eyes focused on Ikkaku who was scowling also.

"**Like hell** it was an accident!" Ikkaku snorted, also crossing his arms.

"**Fuck yeah** it was assbag!" Hisagi countered, and Yumichika walked in between the two.

"Both of you stop **damnit**! Why are you two fighting?! You two normally drink **together** and laugh **together**!" Yumichika asked, cheeks still stained from him crying earlier, his hands held out in opposite directions as if directing traffic.

"We're fighting cause of you Yumi! Now move so I can go **bankai** on his ass!" Ikkaku threatened.

"I could beat you **without **releasing my zanpakuto I beat!" Hisagi smirked, and Ikkaku twitched slightly. Yumichika held onto Ikkaku's wrist with his good hand and held on tight.

"I'll say it again, **stop fighting** or I'll go Fuji Kujaku on both of you!" Yumichika ordered, and Hisagi threw his head back in disgust.

"That thing?! Its **cheap** _ability to drain power_ is useless beca--" Hisagi started but Ikkaku stopped him. A simple 'what?' passed his lips, and the blood drained from Yumichika's face.

"I… I think Hisagi-san drank too much…" Yumichika lied, starting to shake slightly. Ikkaku's hand slipped out of Yumichika's grasp and then tightened around Yumichika's upper arm.

"**What the hell** is Hisagi-san saying about your zanpakuto?"

"Ikkaku-kun I told you he drank too much like always, **I don't even know** of a zanpakuto like this!"

"_Trickery_ is what you're playing, eh?" Yumichika trembled at Ikkaku's rage.

**"Why would you lie to me?! Did you think I would be ashamed? Did you think I would hate you?!"** Ikkaku interrogated, and still Yumichika would not speak.

**"Yumi… I thought we were friends! Don't best friend tell each other everything?!"** Yumichika was startled to see tears too in Ikkaku's eyes.

"Ikka--"

"**Shut up Yumi**…I don't want to hear anything more… I now know who I can rely on… and I'm afraid **it's not you**…" Yumichika grabbed Ikkaku's hakama with his wounded hand and winced but ignored the pain. Ikkaku had always been with him… even through the toughest of times, they had always been friends.

"**You are not leaving me Madarame, Ikkaku. We _are_ friends damnit**!!" Yumichika shouted, once again crying but this time out of love and frustration.

"I _can_ leave," He flung Yumichika off with great effort "And I **will.**" With this Ikkaku left a sobbing Yumichika and a somber Hisagi in the captain's hall.

---

Ikkaku trudged through the streets of Rukongai, sword over shoulders, ready to be used at any moment. He looked from right to left and scowled. A sudden voice drifted over to where he walked.

"Fighting again, Ikkaku?" Yumichika stood there, long dark violet hair tied into a ponytail; he followed behind Ikkaku smiling whimsically.

"You're going to run out of opponents here." He stated arms crossed over his torso, sighing inwardly at Ikkaku's stubborn nature.

"Then I'll just have to go to the next district." He muttered, fighting… it was what Ikkaku loved, it was what kept him going and Yumichika knew that Ikkaku loved fighting so much that he would be content if he were to die in a great battle. Yumichika smiled, and spoke once again.

"Would you wipe your face? It isn't beautiful you know." He almost snickered when Ikkaku grudgingly wiped his face with the back of his hand.

Soon enough, dusk had befallen the Soul Society. Ikkaku marched into the next town.

"Anyone strong here?!" No reply to Ikkaku's call.

"I wanna fight!" He called out again, and Yumichika sighed, once again Ikkaku called out.

"Isn't there one or two of you that wants to die?!" Suddenly, Ikkaku heard a giggle.

"Who was that?!" He asked, and held his sword more tightly. The two walked towards a darker alleyway and there was a girl, drawing on the ground with a chalk of some sorts. Beside her, sat a cloaked figure, which was large and intimidating.

"You should go home," The girl advised, and continued on "Ken-chan's in a good mood today!" Ken-chan? Ikkaku thought, who the hell is Ken-chan?! Ikkaku felt the urge to kick the girl.

"So you'd get beaten up for sure." The girls sat back on her knees, her pink hair short and not even shoulder length. Yumichika merely wanted to sleep.

"He's gonna beat me up cause he's in a good mood? That doesn't make sense." Ikkaku resisted the temptation to laugh at this girl.

"You're pretty dense huh?" Ikkaku almost did let himself kick her.

"He doesn't hold back when he's in a good mood because he's having too much fun!" The picture the small child had drawn was of two men, one was winning a fight.

"What was that?!" Ikkaku lowered his sword off his shoulder and prepared to draw it.

"Hold On." The cloaked figure stood, his voice was raspy and had a cruel hint to it.

"Leave her alone." The man commanded, and Yumichika was taken aback slightly as the cloak came off. Spiritual pressure poured from the man, whose chest was bandaged and clothes tattered badly. Ikkaku broke into a clod sweat.

"Not gonna run?" A scar trailed down the left side of his face, crossing through the eye. His long hair draped over his face so much that what you could see was a cold and heartless look.

"Sorry buddy!" Ikkaku smiled, "I'm in a good mood too!" Yumichika gulped, the stranger seemed very powerful and probably more than enough to take down Ikkaku in a matter of minutes. Dust rose from the ground and villagers gather around to see, but made sure to be far enough away so not to be injured. Ikkaku had already drawn his sword. Yumichika pulled his hair behind his ear, and kept his eyes on Ikkaku. Keeping his hand by his ear, Yumichika spoke.

"Ikkaku…" Inside, Yumichika knew that Ikkaku was smiling.

"No helping out." He blatantly said.

". . ." His mouth was dry and no words came out for a moment but soon enough Yumichika replied 'I know.'

"You're really strong aren't you?" It was more like a statement to the onlookers.

"Yeah." The tall man replied this made Ikkaku smile; it wouldn't be worth the effort if the other wasn't strong.

"So am I!" He pronounced, grinning.

"I can't wait!" Both were smiling, but soon the man frowned. "Let's do this." He flashed forward and swung at Ikkaku, who in return blocked it. Yumichika lowered his hand slightly, shocked, as the ground cracked beneath Ikkaku's feet. Of course, Ikkaku had something to say about it.

"Heavy!" The man started smiling again, he lifted his sword and attacked again; One. Two. Three. Four. Five. On and on this man swung his sword harder and harder, Ikkaku's feet dug into the ground from the sheer force of the stranger's blows.

What the hell is he?! Ikkaku wondered, still under pressure as he continued blocking attacks. He's so much faster than me, it's insane! Ikkaku jumped back, and Kenpachi struck again but missed and shattered more earth. Panting hard, Ikkaku recovered from the weighing attacks. Yumichika stood, silent still, watching his best friend in the fight and wished he was out there with Ikkaku fighting. Blood dripped down Ikkaku's face, a single blow had nicked him. He licked the blood from his lip.

"This is a first." He acknowledged, "I've never had this much fun before!" Ikkaku jumped high into the air and then spiraled down, blade ready to strike, at the other fighter. He blocked it.

"That's good." He sneered, and the battle continued on.

"What is this?" Yumichika asked himself, biting the tip of his thumb. "I can barely see his attacks"

"Ken-chan's smiling." Yumichika looked to his left, there sat the pink haired girl swinging her legs and smiling.

"Too bad though," The girl thought, looking less cheery. "It's almost over…" Shit… Yumichika thought, and turned back to the battle eyes wide with shock.

"That was fun," He said, watching Ikkaku try to catch his breath.

"It's been a while since I really let loose." Ikkaku gritted his teeth together but was not prepared for the next blow. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground bleeding.

"Wait… damnit…" The man turned around as Ikkaku said this.

"Huh? You still alive?" Yumichika stopped himself from attacking this man for saying this, Of course Ikkaku-kun's alive… Yumichika did not say this but wanted to.

"What the hell, man?!" Ikkaku barked, pissed. "Why didn't you finish me off?!" Why would you want to be dead Ikkaku-kun? Yumichika considered, still rooted to where he stood.

"You won!"

"Forget that." The victor said, looking at Ikkaku.

"I don't give a fuck about you now that you can't fight. I'm not exactly obligated to kill you either."

"Don't screw with me!" Ikkaku bellowed, blood dripping out of every wound on his body.

"Are you mocking me?! KILL ME!" Ikkaku hollered…

---

Yumichika awoke with a jolt; he sat up straight and looked around. He was in his home, no… their home that Ikkaku and Yumichika shared. He got up and realized that in his sleep he had been crying… again. Yumichika was getting tired of crying, it left a very empty feeling and a very big headache. He searched the house looking for Ikkaku, opening one door after another calling his name. There was no sign of Ikkaku, and Yumichika couldn't sense his spiritual pressure anywhere nearby either. He knew of one other place he could be, with Renji.

The door slammed open and Yumichika looked at the mess before him, sake bottles everywhere, and documents strewn carelessly across the area.

"Abarai-kun…" Yumichika started but saw Ikkaku there, next to an unconscious Renji.

"Ikkaku-kun…" Yumichika stepped over bottles and trash to reach Ikkaku and then sat down beside him against the back of the couch. "Um…Is it okay that I'm here?" He asked, and their eyes met.

"Mmmhmm…" He noised, and took another large swig from the sake bottle. Yumichika sat there, head against the couch, Ikkaku slowly and occasionally sipping his drink.

"Are you… still _mad_…?" Yumichika asked another question, and they kept looking at each other.

"**Baka**. Why would I be made with _my little Yumi-kins_?" Ikkaku chortled, closing his eyes as he finished off the bottle. Yumichika slapped Ikkaku hard across the face.

**"Damnit Ikkaku-kun! You don't bruise me, make me cry and then try to do that! You're pathetic!"** The narcissist struggled against Ikkaku as he tried for the third or fourth time to bind Yumichika's wrists. Out of the blue, Ikkaku yanked Yumichika forward and pressed his lips against Yumichika's. Dazed, Yumichika didn't know what to do at first but felt so lonely at the time that he decided to kiss Ikkaku back. When they finally stopped kissing, Ikkaku frowned.

**"Why the fuck did you do that then?"**

"Do **what**?!" Yumichika asked, confused slightly.

"**Kiss me back** baka!" Yumichika gave an 'oh' as his reply, he hadn't thought about that. Ikkaku shrugged and leaned back against the couch.

"**_Sorry_** I was a dick… You know I hate being lied to … and you know you're the _only _one I truly trust…" Ikkaku got out, and rubbed one eye.

"It's just…" Yumichika started to explain, but Ikkaku's wiping away of tears caught him off guard.

"It's just that I thought that the squad would **hate **me and kick me out… and _then_ _I wouldn't be able to be beside you fighting_ … Ikkaku…" Yumichika softly stroked the fabric of Ikkaku's shihakusho. Ikkaku looked over at Renji who started moaning in his sleep.

"But Byakuya… you know that's illegal… oh that's **naughty**…" Renji turned over in his sleep and then also awoke with a jolt. He looked around and saw Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"What the **heck** was I dreaming about?"

"**Let's just say Captain Kuchiki isn't as noble as we thought he was**…" Renji, bewildered thought this over and doubled over with a nosebleed. Then, Ikkaku and Yumichika burst into laughter like friends do.

_--End--_


End file.
